Its Your Birthday B!
by BonnieBSwag
Summary: Its Bonnie's birthday and everyone seems more excited about this day then her. To break tradition the gang decides to sweep Bonnie off on a surprise getaway. But what happens when a certain vampire plans on creating havoc to light a fire under her but is soon caught of guard when the havoc he creates may have lasting consequences for Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

The sun is finally shining after 8 days of rain and she couldn't care less. Usually Bonnie was the type of person that could take on anything. But not today, today was her dreaded 18th Birthday. She was never really big on her birthdays especially since her family was non-existent: Her mother abandoned her as a child, her grandmother was dead and well her father was never around to notice her. So no she never gave a damn about her birthday. To prove that point she fully intended on sleeping in with her favorite graphic tee, basketball shorts and fuzzy socks. Well, that was the plan until the phone rang.

"What?" Bonnie growls on the phone.

"What do you mean what?" Elena frowns on the phone not really liking the attitude she received.

Bonnie notices the sadness in Elena's voice and the mild rudeness in hers "Sorry Lena, I'm just a little cranky from the lack of sleep. What's up?"

"It's Your Birthday that's what's up." Every time this year Elena knows that Bonnie pretty much goes into hibernation because of the sadness this day brings her. So this year Elena and the rest of the gang decided to change that and make this a weekend to remember.

"I know what today is Lena & thanks for reminding me by the way." Bonnie huffs on the phone while running an unsteady hand threw her long pin straight locks.

"Well, if you know what today is then you know that I'm calling to wish you a Happy Birthday and to let you know that me and Care bear will be there at 12:30 to get you, so have a bag packed for the weekend."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at the caller on the other end…

"Don't roll your eyes at me Bonnie Bennett…we're celebrating your birthday and that's final." Elena says with Glee while turning to look at the rest of the gang who waits eagerly for the thumbs up.

"Elena...seriously I'm not in the mood for a sleepover. Besides I've already got comfy in my favorite fuzzy socks and I have a bag of cheesy puffs on the counter that needs my attention."

Elena giggles at the pout she knows Bonnie is giving her.

"Look Bonnie-"the conversation takes a sudden turn when she hears a screeching Caroline.

"Look Bonnie you're going to pack your bags for the awesome ass weekend that we have planned for you and then you're going get your sexy ass ready to be picked up at 12:30 & we're not taking any of your bullshit excuses my witchy best friend." snarls Caroline.

Bonnie looks at the receiver and shakes her head. Sometimes she loves the "No Tolerance Bullshit" that Caroline often displays. Poor Tyler, I'm sure he never stands a chance.

Bonnie huffs on the phone while grabbing her duffel bag. "Fine, I'm getting ready now." She finally agrees.

She pulls the phone from her ear after she hears her two best friend's squeal at her defeat and then rolls her eyes like a pair dice because she already regrets the decision to do so.

"OH MY GOD BON YOU WON'T REGRET THIS." Elena & Caroline say in unison.

"For some reason I think I will." Bonnie grimace as she hangs up.

Caroline and Elena turn to the gang and let them know their trip to Miami is on.

Tyler, Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Matt & Jeremy all celebrate knowing this weekend is going to be pretty bad ass.

However, a certain cyan vampire can't help but to smirk at the hell he plans to rise on the little witch's birthday. Stefan can't help but notice the glint in his brother's eyes. He only hopes this weekend doesn't become a complete & total disaster.

To be Continued

Reviews would be Love ;)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little longer than the other. I hope everyone enjoys it J

**Two hours **has passed since her best friends demanded she attend the special birthday sleepover they had planned. Even though bonnie should be thrilled that her friends cared enough to drag her out of bed at the attempt to celebrate her birthday. She couldn't help but stiffen at the thought of something going wrong. The Bennett's weren't known to live past their sixties. Sure she had decades ahead of her but she also had a none to pleasant reminder that her & friends were on someone's hit list every other second. When she thought about it like that she couldn't help but to feel down about the whole damn situation.

Getting up from her nightstand Bonnie walks into the bathroom and glances at the mirror & notices the vacant look in her eyes. She has shadows underneath her emerald orbs & her skin is paler then her usual caramel complexion. Her eyes widen at the fact that her hair is now to her waist. Has it been that long sense she glanced looked at the mirror. Rushing out of her bedroom Bonnie begins working on giving herself a facial to relieve her eyes from the shadows that currently haunt them. Nothing can be done about the hair yet. Maybe when this sleepover is done she can stop by the hair salon and get quick haircut. After a quick shower bonnie applied a small amount of make up and threw on her favorite pair of ripped jeans and her beaded tank top that hug her body like a glove at that moment she slipped on her wedge sandals to complete her outfit and ran a brush threw her waist length pin straight locks. Bonnie grabs her bag and heads downstairs only to stall when her phone rings.

"Hi daddy, Are you on the way home?" Bonnie asks with a grin on her face as she bounces on her dad's favorite lazy boy. Self-consciously this is what she was waiting on, some form of acknowledgment from her father on her birthday. However, her good mood was shattered after her father remained quiet on the line

"Hey baby girl. I'm just calling to check in on you and to tell you that I will be in London for another month or so." He says in a small voice.

Richard knew that his daughter wouldn't be happy with the news so he had a whole speech prepared equipped with promises that included quality time together & a lighter work schedule.

He started with "Listen Baby Girl I know-"but was cut off and startled by the sound of something breaking in the background.

As candles begin to light themselves down went Richard's flat screen TV & every mirror that hung proudly through the Bennett house.

Having the power of a 100 dead witches came in handy when it was time to put major boot to asses. But they were a complete bitch when she wasn't in control of her emotions. So Bonnie sat her phone on the kitchen counter, but not before placing it on speaker phone. She could hear her father frantically calling her name, but guess what? She didn't give a damn. She unlocked the door to her father's liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of his best vodka and down it went, not bothering to grab glass or something to chase the strong liquor that slid down her throat. She was officially tired of the excuses and was fully intended on telling her father what she thought about his parenting skills.

"You know what dad. I understand when duty calls you gotta answer." Bonnie says chugging the vodka

"Bonnie are you ok!? I heard glass breaking in the background." Richard asks afraid of what the answer will be.

"I'm GREAT dad! Besides the fact that my father choices his job over his only daughter EVERY FUCKIN TIME." She screams after taking another big swig of the vodka that's clearly doing its job.

"Bonnie Isabella Bennett I know your upset but I'm still your father and I will not allow you to disrespect me this way." Richard says through clench teeth.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at the nerve of this man pulling the father card when the truth hits to close to home. She wobbles her way to the couch and ponders to herself if her father knows what today is?

"Do you even know what today is!?" Bonnie asks above a whisper choosing to ignore the tears that's currently making their way down her cheeks

Richard is caught off guard by the question but answers with confidence "September 4th why do you ask!?" At that moment time froze for what it felt like eternity.

Bonnie wasn't surprised that he got the day right but the fact that he didn't have a clue as to what happens on this day broke her heart in millions of pieces. She did the only thing she thought she could do and that was to finished the vodka and hang up the phone. Bonnie sunk to the ground and cried her eyes for what it felt like hours. The vodka was taking its toll so she drifted off to sleep in the fetal mission.

**An Hour Later:** Ok, so whoever this person was had to be three sheets to the wind because they were seriously asking to get their ass kicked for banging on her door like this. Bonnie attempted to pull herself up to give the ass wipe that's currently having a fight with her front door an aneurysm. Her attempts were wasted when her two best-friends barged into her house and flew up the stairs at a frightening speed.

Caroline is a vampire right!? Shouldn't she be able to sense her.!? Bonnie recalls the time when she performed a spell that took a lot out of her and to show its appreciation to her awesomeness she caught a nose bleed in front of the Salvatore's and when she glanced over waiting for someone to say something, nothing happened. They didn't even smell her blood. She couldn't help but to chuckle at their stupidity.

"BONNIE." Caroline bellows and then turns only to spot her best friend between the end table and the lazy boy.

"OMG BONNIE WHAT HAPPENED!?" She screeches and notices the empty vodka bottle that's lying next her.

As Elena rushes over and helps Bonnie to her feet. She chuckles at her two best friends who stares at her like she grew a nipple on her forehead.

"You are a vampire Caroline. You're telling me you couldn't sense me!?" Bonnie practically cackles while Caroline frowns knowing her best friend was making fun of her

"Well excuse me for panicking when your drunk ass couldn't stand up long enough to open the door." Caroline snipes and narrows her sunflower blue eyes at the green eyed beauty.

Elena senses the tension and immediately jumps in.

"Bonnie what happened!? This place is a mess and you've clearly taken on the task of drinking away whatever that pissed you off." Elena asks with a frown.

Bonnie grows quiet and remembers the phone conversation with her dad. "My dad sucks as a father…he didn't remember my birthday." Bonnie blurts all of sudden finding her fingers interesting.

Something suddenly boiled inside Caroline. She knew how much of a dead beat father Bonnie's dad could be. However, the one time he had to prove to his daughter that he was anything but he drops the ball and breaks her heart. Seeing Bonnie this way pissed her off so badly that her eyes flickered from its natural blue to black and her fangs descended without warning.

Bonnie & Elena notice how upset Caroline was and grabbed her hand to calm her down. This is what bonnie loved about her friends when one hurt they all hurt that's how close they were.

"Care Bear I'm ok. I expected this …so he didn't disappoint me." Bonnie says reassuring her best friend.

"I'm so so sorry Bonnie. We hate to see you so broken and upset." Caroline says almost through sobs

Elena follows and says while holding Bonnie's hand "Yea Bons! When you hurt we hurt. We hate to see you so upset about your father" as tears rolls down her cheeks. Bonnie stares at her beautiful sisters and wordlessly pulls them into a hug and they all cry together.

After what it feels like hours they finally pull away from each other and a giggle escapes their lips when they notice how much of a mess they look. Bonnie wipes off Elena's mascara with the pads of her thumbs and Caroline does the same for Bonnie, while Elena follows and wipes off Caroline's running mascara. In that moment they realize after everything they only have each other.

"Enough with the Bullshit tears." Caroline says between hiccups

"She's right Bons. We came here to show you the best birthday weekend ever and we already failed with tears, running make up and sucky fathers." Elena says while pulling Bonnie onto her feet.

"So we're going to go upstairs fix our makeup & put on a pot of coffee to sober you up." Caroline demands with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but to remember the plans they have in store for their favorite birthday bitch.

Bonnie looks at Caroline strangely and can't help but to notice the mischief she feels rolling off of her in waves.

"What are you guys up too!?" Bonnie asks placing a hand on her hip.

The Blond & Brunette stare at each other knowingly and says in unison "Nothing."

Bonnie rolls eyes again like a pair of dice and heads up stairs to her bathroom with her friends hot on her trial.

**Forty Minutes, Four Cups of Coffee and Semi Sober Bonnie later: **The Girls are out in Elena's car with Rihanna's new single Cockiness blasting through the speakers. Of course the music wasn't doing wonders for her hangover but at this moment she couldn't care less. She popped in two Advil's and tossed on her shades. It wasnt long until she started to sing along to the lyrics with her friends

_I want you to be my sex slave_

_Anything that I desire_

_Be one with my feminine_

_Set my whole body on fire_

_They mad at Rihanna game_

_Taking over your empire_

_She may be the queen of hearts_

_But Imma be the queen of your body parts_

Elena speeds to her house in minutes flat and pulls into her drives way.

"Wait! don't turn the radio off. I love this part." Caroline says hopping out of the car with Bonnie hot on her trail.

Elena's turns the song up to the point where people were actually started to stare. Including the men that took residence on Elena's Porch.

_Homie don't beat it like a bullet_

_Beat my drum drum_

_Like a drum line boogie_

_(I love it when you)_

_Dive head first if you wanna_

_Sink to my body_

_Hold me tight mister lover_

_(I love it when you)_

_Do it like I do it_

_Like I said_

_Keep it up, boy_

_We can do this all day_

_Be my Harlem_

_And my St. Tropez_

_Never found nobody_

_That will do it this _way

The girls dance around not caring who sees them. Hair, Arms and Ass are now swaying everywhere. Bonnie boldly hops on the car and shakes and wiggles around to the beat of the music while swinging her hair. Elena uses her car door as a stripper pole and Caroline snakes the car up & down like its Tyler.

The guys were stunned at what their currently witnessing. Three of the hottest girls in mystic falls are putting on a show right in the middle of the drive away. Alaric shakes his head at the thoughts running through these young men's minds and turns to head back inside. While Jeremy, Matt and Tyler were too busy wiping the invisible drool that's rolling down their chin. Damon and Stefan can't help but smirk at the display. However, during the whole entire display neither brother couldn't keep their eyes off of Bonnie.

They stare at each other with knowing looks after being caught red handed. Without saying a word they turn to the girls only to see the Bella mafia recovering from their burlesque performance. Whistles and screams erupt from Elena's porch and immediately heat rushes to Bonnie's cheeks.

Elena giggles and runs to Stefan and plants a chastise kiss on his lips. Caroline does the same to Tyler only a little more X rated. Matt watches Caroline and Tyler's embrace, He frowns to himself and then turns and heads back into the house. Bonnie slowly walks up to the drive way with her bag. She couldn't help but to feel Jeremy and Damon's eyes burning holes in her. With Jeremy she was used to it but with Damon it kind of caught of her off guard.

Jeremy reaches for her bag and follows Bonnie into the house. Damon does the same but not without checking out Bonnie's ass in the process. Bonnie turns around stares at Damon knowingly who in returns gives her his famous smirk.

"Are you guys packed and ready?" Caroline asks looking at Tyler.

"Everything's packed and loaded in the car. The plane leaves in about an hour." Stefan chimes in.

Bonnie looks puzzled and was going to ask what the hell is going on when her friends turned to her and blurted out "WHERE GOING TO MIAMI."'

Bonnie's mouth opened and closes not knowing what to say about the ambush.

"Wait! Everyone's going?" Bonnie asks looking around the room.

Alaric holds up his drink.

"Yeppers! we're all going to Miami." Jeremy added while smiling at Bonnie.

"Including him!?" Bonnie asks looking at Damon who's wiggling his eyebrows in that stupid way that he does.

"Yes witch. I'm going to Miami.' He smirks at her and winks.

"He'll be on his best behavior or we'll stake him." Elena says with a seriousness that caught Stefan off guard.

"Stand in line." Matt adds while he folds his arms over his chest.

"A wolf bite can kill him right!?" Tyler asks and looks pointedly at Damon.

The tick in Damon's jaw started to hammer. Stefan took noticed and stepped in.

"We have about 30 minutes to get to the airport. Alaric, Damon and I are in one car; Jeremy, Matt and Tyler are in another-." Stefan stops when he's interrupted by his brother

"And the Bella Mafia is in the other." Damon chuckles then stops immediately when he sees the girls doing Charlie angel poses. He rolls eyes. The guys laugh and head out of the house.

She stood on the steps and watched everyone pile in their cars. Bonnie couldn't believe she was doing this. Not too long ago she was depressed and wanted nothing more than to chill with her cheesy puffs. Now she's on a surprise getaway to Miami. The land of Sex, Parties and Alcohol,

"Move your ass judgy we have a plane to catch." Damon bellows through her thoughts. She flips him off but stays planted on the steps.

"Come on Bonnie it's going to be fun."

"Let's Party Bonnie."

"Move your ass Bonnie."

"Bonnie all your drinks are free so get your ass in the car."

After hearing the random comments from her friends Bonnie throws her hands in the air and finally says "We're going to Miami…"

Everyone holds their breath waiting for the other shoe to drop to stop the whole damn trip.

"$2400 dollars down the fuckin drain." Tyler mumbles and Matt Chuckles

Bonnie does a back spring and a hand tuck and screams "HELL YEAH!"

Horns, Whistles and Screams are heard through the neighborhood as they zoom down the street and head to airport.

Happy Birthday to me Bonnie thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few surprises, A Familiar Banter and a Plan in this chapter** ;)

"I'm surprised Alaric is tagging along." Bonnie admits out loud. Alaric was never one to dabble in the gangs planned extravaganzas. So it was shocking to see him among the crew who planned on attending the trip. Don't get her wrong he was a great teacher and an even better friend. But she still had to admit that's it's kinda hard to take him seriously as their history teacher when she knew how he acts when he didn't get his cup of coffee in the morning. She snickers to herself

"You would think he would be against hanging out with his students during after-hours." Caroline winks and Bonnie giggles.

"He's here to keep Damon busy." Elena tells them while she stares at Caroline through her rearview mirror.

"So he's here to vampsit and keep him on a tight leash?" Caroline asks while raising an eyebrow

Bonnie cackles knowing full well Alaric is here to keep Damon on a tight leash. Damon pulls up alongside Elena's car and the mental picture of that must've made its way through the girls mind because they all looked at Damon and then started laughing loudly. Elena blows her horn and speeds off with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"What the hell was that about?" Alaric asks looking at even more confused Salvatore brothers.

"Maybe their picturing Damon with a leash around his neck!?" Stefan chuckles and stops immediately after receiving a growl from Damon.

Alaric mentally pictures Damon with a leash around his neck and chokes because his coke went down the wrong pipe after his laughing fit. Damon narrows his eyes forcing Alaric regain is composure.

"Look Damon I know you and Bonnie are exactly cordial. But this weekend is about her and should be stress free." Stefan narrows his greenish-blue eyes at his older brother.

"What? I can be a good sport. Sure the Little witch isn't my favorite person but I wouldn't dare ruin this weekend for her. In fact I bought her gift." Damon admits proudly.

Alaric practically jumps in the driver's seat and stares at Damon with wide eyes.

"It's not a Broom is it?" He asks skeptically

"Or a witch hat?" Stefan offers his own side eye.

"Wait I got it… it's a huge witch pot meant to boil children in?" Alaric asks receiving a snicker from Damon.

"No, No and clever but No." Damon responds to all the stereotypical yet hilarious gift ideas.

"This gift is long time coming and it's something she's going to love." Damon tells them with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Whatever you're thinking Damon-." Stefan's starts

"Don't." Alaric finishes with a glare to the back of Damon's head.

"Come on boys this is me your talking too. Would I do anything to ruin this great weekend in Miami for our little witch?"

Alaric & Stefan look at each other before saying "Yes" in unison.

Damon laughs at the lack of faith his brother and comrade has in him. Soon Bonnie will get the one thing she's always wanted. He presses his foot on the gas and blurs down the highway straight to the airport.

"Who the hell invited Damon?" Tyler spats"

"Your guess is as good as mine. With Alaric here he'll stay out of trouble." Jeremy chimes in.

All three guys looked at one another knowing full well that was a lie.

"So Jeremy is the plan to win Bonnie back this weekend still on?" Matt asks Jeremy.

Even though Jeremy was a cool guy Matt still couldn't get over the fact he cheated on someone like Bonnie with a ghost. How does that even work? He thought while shaking his head at the stupidity.

"Of course, I have major plans for her and I this weekend so I'm gonna need you guys to keep the girls busy." Jeremy turns to look at matt and Tyler.

"How and the hell do you expect us to do that? Caroline is going to be stuck to Bonnie like a chastity belt." Tyler says while flooring it down the highway.

Matt and Tyler both knew Jeremy's efforts were being wasted. After knowing the girl in question sense they were kids they knew she didn't take betrayal well. So the fact that she and Jeremy still remained friends is a miracle within itself.

"Come on guys you gotta help me out here. I need some alone time with Bonnie, That's the only way this will work." Jeremy practically begs.

After finally agreeing Tyler sighs and says "Fine."

"Sure we got it covered." Matt says while shaking his head.

They pull up to the airport and immediately spots The Salvatore brothers and the Girls waiting for them. Jeremy grabs his bag and walks over to Bonnie to grab hers but gets cut off by a pale hand with a lapis ring on its finger. Damon narrows his eyes daring Jeremy to reach for the bag.

Bonnie witnesses the exchange between Damon and Jeremy and pulls her bag out of reach. If this was going to turn into some odd fight she would rather carry her own bag. But she gets a little surprise of her own when Stefan reaches for her bag and carries it for her.

"Thanks Stefan." Bonnie says with a smile

"No Problem Birthday Girl." Stefan smiles then winks at her.

The Gang goes through the dreaded Airport ritual and Boards the plane to Miami first class.

**Miami Florida: **before the plane landed the gang demanded that Bonnie is blindfolded which she hated. She already knew she was in Miami so what else could be happening that they didn't want her to see?

"Guys can take I the blind fold off." Bonnie pouts

"NO." They all screamed. Bonnie is a lot of things but patient isnt one of them. Damon noticed that from the jump. Bonnie was a born leader not a follower so he wasn't surprised that she made a fuss about being blindfolded.

"We're almost there judgy. Just keep walking and stop talking." Damon chimes in.

Bonnie of course flips Damon off after tracking his voice. Damon chuckles and swoons at their banter.

"Ok Bonnie, you can stop now." Stefan says and puts his hand on the small of Bonnie's back which didn't go unnoticed by Damon and Jeremy.

Elena eagerly takes the blindfold off Bonnie but notices the frown on Caroline's face.

"What?" Elena's asks confused at her friends face expression.

"Bonnie has a dent in her hair." Caroline walks up to Bonnie and runs her fingers through Bonnie's long locks.

Caroline's shallowness receives several glares and huffs from the gang.

"Well she needs to look good at all times." Caroline defends herself

"Bonnie never has a problem with that." Jeremy says while smiling at a blushing Bonnie.

"Thank You Jer." Bonnie says after running her own hand through her hair and tossing on her shades.

Damon rolls his eyes at the boy wonder trying to win brownie points with Bonnie. Doesn't this kid know it's over between them?

"Ok so where's the cars?" Bonnie asks setting down her bag.

"The Car should be pulling up…..now." Matt says after looking up from his watch.

"You guys got me a Limo? This is too much." Bonnie says while shaking her head

"Actually this isn't enough." Alaric adds while opening the door.

Bonnie takes her shades off after she notices caramel skinned legs exiting the car. What the hell she thinks?

"Miss me lil Cuz." she says after removing her own shades

"LUCY." Bonnie Screeches

**It's a family reunion and a party in the next chapter. Reviews would be Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You for the reviews. I hope I make everyone happy with this new chapter.**

So many things ran through her mind in this moment but all she could do was blink at the person who filled the role as her mentor since the passing of her Grams. She was the one person that took care of her when she needed something, since meeting her at masquerade ball Lucy was her safety net. She was her blood but more importantly then that, she was her family. So Bonnie did the only thing she could do when she came back from her thoughts.

"LUUCCYY." She hops on her feet and launches herself at her cousin. Bonnie and Lucy hit the ground with a small thud not caring if they gained the attention of everyone standing outside the airport.

Lucy laughs and holds onto Bonnie as tight as she could "In the flesh BB. You know I couldn't miss your birthday celebration." She says while Bonnie holds onto her Koala style and plants small kisses on her face.

After recovering Bonnie helps Lucy to her feet and they hug again this time with tears in their eyes. Lucy is overwhelmed by the greeting she got from her little cousin. It dawns on her how lonely bonnie must've felt, especially being one of the few alive in their blood line that holds so much power. Taking on such a burden and not having anyone around who understands must suck.

Caroline & Elena sits back and wipes the tears from their eyes while smiling at the Bennett family reunion. It's been so long sense they've seen Bonnie cry for all the rights reasons. So this was definitely a good moment

Damon couldn't help but to smirk slightly at the hot witchy duo. Bonnie has been an absolute wreck since her Dad took residence in London. No one knew that he's been keeping tabs on her since her dad left town. Some nights when he would sit in her tree disguised as a crow he would watch her cry herself to sleep. Damon couldn't tell you what that did to him, If Bonnie didn't truly love her father through all the bitterness, he would've killed Richard Bennett a long time ago. So seeing Bonnie cry because she was happy was definitely good to see.

"I thought you were in Costa Rica with that hot guy you met four months ago." Bonnie asks with a smirk that made Damon proud.

"Long story short the douche was married." Lucy says with an eye roll as she recalls the night she spent with her ex only to have his wife come home and caught them in bed together.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't see a ring on his finger." Elena chimes in.

"Oh Lena your cute when your naïve." Caroline says while shaking her finger at her naïve best friend.

Elena glares at Caroline but turns and notices the impatient Limo driver.

"Hey guys! Why don't we play catch up when we're settled in the mansion?" Stefan suggests after grabbing his, Elena and Bonnie's bags.

Damon narrows his eyes at his baby brother while Stefan merely shrugs his shoulders. Whatever Stefan's up to Damon makes a mental note to put a stop to it asap.

Lucy ends the silent conversation between the brothers "Of course the Salvatore's own property in Miami. Let me guess Damon it's yours!?" Lucy asks already knowing the answer.

"What gave it away!?" Damon asks while doing that thing with his eyes that Bonnie hates so much.

"Can we leave now…It's been a long flight and I'm behind on my drinking?" Tyler says while throwing on his shades.

Matt gives Tyler an _'I- heard -that'_ look while grabbing his bag and tossing it in the trunk.

**1 hour in and several rooms later: **After settling in their rooms. Bonnie had to admit Damon had great taste when it comes to Home Décor the house was stunning. The best part of the house was the scenery, if you walked outside you saw nothing but sand and water. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Enjoying the view?" a Husky voice interrupts her thoughts.

"I was until you showed up." Bonnie says with smirk that rivaled his own.

"tsk tsk Bon Bon is that anyway to talk to the owner of the house. I'm sure you have better manners then that" Damon asks while wiggling his finger in her face.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the beautiful ocean view and can't help but to feel at piece. This is exactly what she needed.

"Your house is beautiful Damon. Thanks for letting us crash here for the weekend." Bonnie says while keeping her eyes on the view.

Damon stares at Bonnie like she grew two heads. "Did you just thank me? Did Bonnie Isabella Bennett just thank me Damon Salvatore for something?" Damon asks while holding his ear.

Bonnie grinds her motors on top of one another and turns and gives Damon a glare that would kill. Damon chuckles knowing he was getting on the little witches nerves.

"No problem Bon's. It's your birthday so I couldn't deny you anything." Damon says sounding sincere.

"Sure you could've." She nods "But you would've been rewarded with a stake for being a meanie to the birthday girl." Bonnie says with an evil smile.

Damon rolls his blue orbs but smiles nonetheless "You're going to milk this for all this worth aren't you!?"

"Does this look a face that can get Damon Salvatore to bow at her every command?" Bonnie pouts while giving Damon major puppy dog eyes. In that Damon saw how beautiful and yet how innocent she really was.

He bends his knees so he's eye level with her. "If there was anyone on the planet who can get me to bow at their command it wouldn't be you Bon Bon." He says with a smirk.

Bonnie raises her eyebrows to her hairline at that statement. He must have forgotten who he was talking to Bonnie thinks. She narrows her eyes at Damon and all of sudden he feels that familiar pain in his brain. He tries to fight through it but his knees buckle and he ends up bowing in front of bonnie on one knee.

Bonnie moves closer and lefts his head up with her index finger "You were saying." Bonnie smirks and struts to the bathroom and closes the door.

"Sexy." Damon says while staring at the bathroom door. He pulls out the jewelry box that contains Bonnie's gift. "She definitely deserves this." He smiles and closes the box and leaves the room whistling the birthday song.

Alaric puts the final touches to his gift and places the bag on the table. Stefan walks in and eyes the bag curious as to what his history teacher has up his sleeve.

"Can I take a guess?" Stefan asks while standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No. you're a Vamp and vamps have special powers." Alaric says while stepping in front of the bag.

"I'm a vamp not a superhero. I don't have X-ray vision." Stefan chuckles and sits on the arm of the cheer.

"The way Damon looks at a woman when she passes him I have to say different." Alaric says while Stefan laughs and nods seeing his point.

"Everyone's heading to the mall too get some last minute things. You're coming?"

Alaric shrugs and places his glass on the table "Sure, I could see what Miami has to offer." He says with a smile

Stefan stands and shoots the hunter a knowing grin. "I guess you're not going compare prices." Stefan says through a laugh. Alaric winks and strolls out the door and bumps into Lucy.

"Damn it Alaric this is good Jameson." She says while placing her hands on her hips. Alaric gives Lucy the once over.

"If you weren't too busy inhaling the glass you would've saw me." Alaric counters while Stefan chuckles.

"I'm sorry but am I talking to sober Alaric or drunk asshole Alaric. Sometimes I don't know the difference." She says while strutting off like a panther. Stefan can barely keep it together, this looks familiar he thinks.

Alaric narrows his eyes at Stefan and follows Lucy down the hallway. Stefan follows and stops after bumping into a practically naked Bonnie who was exiting her room in nothing but a small silk robe and damp hair.

"Sorry Stef." She says while turning a bright red.

"It's Ok Bon…. Do you need something?" he asks finding it strange that he would even ask her something like that while she's standing in front of him in nothing but a robe.

"Yea actually Elena has my razor and I need to get it from her." She says while staring at her manicured toes.

Stefan sees how uncomfortable Bonnie is and steps aside. "Sure Bon our room is three doors down." He tells her while giving her a once over.

"Thanks Stef... I'm going to be in and out." she says while taking a step around him. He narrows his greenish-blue eyes at the green eyed beauty "I'm not worried about it Bon, besides your gift isn't in there." He says and walks off whistling the birthday song.

Her mouth opens and closes knowing she was busted. How the hell did he know? She thinks to herself.

Stefan knew she was trying to search their room for the gift Elena bought her so he decided to put the brakes on it before she had the chance to ransack or recite a spell.

"Smart ass." She yells back and scoffs after hearing Stefan chuckling. She goes back to her room and closes the door not seeing the pair of blue orbs watching the entire exchange.

"What are you up too baby brother."

**Ok so I decided to Hold off on the party, but trust me it'll be worth the wait :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the love. I plan to update as much as possible..I know how frustrating it can get waiting on updates lol** ;)

"What about this one?" Elena does a full spin and stops in front of her two best friends.

"It looks like the last two you tried on." Caroline frowns and throws Elena a dress that shows major leg action.

"CARE." Elena shrieks "This dress barely touches mid-thigh. Is this a shirt or a dress?" Elena holds the dress out.

Bonnie chuckles while walking out of her dressing room. She frowns when her friends just stares at her with wide eyes.

"What? Is this too much? You hate it don't you? I look cheap? Come on guys say something." Bonnie says while running a frustrating hand threw her long locks.

"Bon you are fuckin HOT." Care says while giving her the once over

Elena looks down at the dress that Caroline tossed at her. "The dress I had looked like I was heading to a nun convention." Elena says while nodding with approval

"Is that a bad thing? I know you and Care have WAY different tastes in style." Bonnie says while pulling down the pink thigh hugging dress.

"No Bon it's definitely a good thing. You'll be snatching guys away from their girls at that club tonight." Elena winks and goes back into her dressing room.

"Maybe even ours." Caroline giggles and stops when Bonnie looks at her with disgust.

"Stefan and Tyler have nothing I want. Besides I'm looking for a MAN." Bonnie says playfully nudging Caroline shoulder.

"I heard that Bonnie." Elena yells from the dressing room

"Hahaha Bonnie Bennett Hahaha. You're so funny today." Caroline says while walking over to pay for the three dresses she picked out.

Bonnie goes back into her dressing and feels a familiar presence outside her door. "Lucy did you find anything?" Bonnie asks in a hopeful voice. She knows Lucy is extremely picky when it comes to looking good. She can hear her now "Go hard or go home and we Bennett's always go hard." Bonnie smiles at her cousin and oh so true wisdom.

"You know I did cuz and I'm sorry but the birthday girl is gonna have to settle for second best tonight." She says with a humorless laugh.

Bonnie walks out of the dressing room and stops in front of Lucy "Bring it on Hag." She smiles and winks. She pays for her dress and the girls walkout the store with their arms linked.

**On the other side of the mall:**

"So Saint Stefan what did you get the little witch for her birthday?" Damon asks while keeping his intense glare locked on his brother. You wouldn't be able to tell because his eyes are hidden his shades.

"Not that it's any of your business. I got the idea after we sat and talked for hours." Stefan smiles as he remembers the conversation he had with bonnie

**Flashback:**

_Do you ever think about her? Stefan asks while keeping his eyes on her. He knew this was a difficult subject so he watched her just in case the conversation was too much for her. _

_"I do.. But I don't remember much about her. From what I do remember she looked like me." She smiles _

_"She was Beautiful. She had long beautiful curly hair; mossy green eyes and a smile that would make you forget everything and everyone around you." Bonnie smiles warmly at a smiling Stefan._

_It's been a while sense she talked about her mom, But what's more nerve wrecking is that she's talking about it with Stefan. Don't get her wrong she loved Stefan. He was the lesser of the two evils when it came to him & his brother. Stefan was the protector and the loyal one, she knew that the moment she saw his Hot Back. She chuckles at her comment._

_"By the way your describing her I can see the resembles." Stefan says and Heat immediately goes to Bonnie's cheeks. Stefan had never complimented her that way. Hell he never had spoken so intimately about anyone who wasn't Elena so this kind of threw her for a loop. _

_"Thanks Stef. My mom was a lot of things unfortunately a good mother wasn't one of them. PAUSE. For a long time I blamed myself for her leaving." She finally admits. _

_"How is her being a bad mother your fault? She missed out on being one of the few people you care about. Your loyalty and love is priceless and I'm proud to be one of the few people who grace the list." Stefan says with sincerity _

_Bonnie wipes away the tear she didn't know was falling off her cheek. "You sure know how to make a girl cry." She giggles._

_"Sorry Bons but it's the truth." He says while getting up and heading towards the window. He stops when he sees a picture of an ancient bracelet & ring. For some reason the items looks familiar._

_"Bons..What are these?" He asks. Bonnie sees how intrigued Stefan is but refrains from questioning him._

_She grabs the picture and smiles "My grams told me these were in our family for centuries. Rumor has it they hold the power of eternal youth, good fortune and the power to contact our ancestors. " She eyes an intrigued Stefan. _

_Ok maybe she will ask him. "Why? Have you seen these before?" She ask while throwing the picture on her Bed._

_"No..No I haven't." He says before making his self-ghost._

**End of Flash back**

"Just know that this gift is everything rolled into one." He says while taking a sip of his coffee.

"How discreet of you little brother. But I'm curious as to why you're being so secretive? " Damon practically growls. He knew that Stefan can be quite sneaky when he wants to, but he wasn't so sure as to what it had to do with his little witch.

Stefan raises an eye-brow. He knew Damon was fishing for information on the gift he got for Bonnie. It didn't escape him either that Damon has been visiting her for the last two months perched on her tree branch in crow form, He was sure that Damon didn't know he followed him after his disappearing acts. Sure Damon would leave in the middle of the night all the time but when he took route to the Bennett residence that through him for a loop. He knew that Damon and Bonnie's relationship changed sense he fed her his blood after Alaric fed on her. So after that botched incident they were much closer in fact they didn't even argue as much as they use too. When group meetings were called every time the latest villain showed up in town Stefan would watch Damon and Bonnie circle each other like sharks, again he didn't think anything of it. In fact he thought it was the blood but that was months ago.

"You'll have to wait to find out like everyone else big brother. Besides, you still haven't said what you've gotten her." Stefan says with a smirk.

"Unlike you little brother I don't mind dropping a few hints to get the game rolling." he says before walking over to the approaching gang.

"I didn't realize we were playing a game." Stefan is a little taken back by the sudden challenge

He nods "To give you a head start I'll give you a clue. She'll be eternally grateful." He winks.

Stefan stands to his full height "You got that right." He says with a Cheshire cat grin.

The fact that Stefan took the bait made his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Was Stefan starting to see his little witch as something more then just a friend?

Elena walks up to Stefan attending on placing a small kiss on his cheek but freezes when the tension between the brothers smacks her in face. Things have gotten back on track between her and Stefan since choosing him. However, she couldn't deny that in her own way she still loved Damon. Keeping that in mind she hoped they didn't pick up on that, then again maybe that's what's causing the tension.

"What The hell is going on?" Lucy blurts out.

"Oh joy yet another Salvatore standoff this time it's in a form of a blinking contest." Tyler rolls eyes before leaning against the banister.

Damon narrows his eyes at the mangy dog. If it wasn't for the witnesses he would've ripped his head off his shoulders.

"Come on guys we don't have time for this." Alaric says while eying the brothers suspiciously. He was so tired of being the referee for the endless battles over Elena.

Caroline could only roll her eyes at the brothers and take refuge in Tyler's arms. She was so tired of this damn triangle. It's been going on for the last four years and the more she thinks about it the more it made her fangs itch. She loved her friend but she was wrong for deliberately coming between two brothers. But of course she would never tell her that because she didn't want to make the situation worse. However, she wasn't afraid to admit that the only one who didn't deserve to get hurt in this was Stefan.

Matt just stood there and watched. He couldn't believe he was going to say this but poor Stefan. Even though Stefan was the one who stole Elena from him he couldn't help but to fill sympathy for the guy. Watching Elena pine for another man while you're still in love with her was a feeling he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Jeremy was going to intervene when he noticed Bonnie walking out of the mall. Bonnie didn't want to sit and watch another episode of the Vampire Diaries staring the Salvatore's and Elena. Let's be honest it lost its appeal 2 seasons ago.

Bonnie was to focused on her text message from Caroline who was thinking the same thing to even notice the guy she suddenly ran into.

"SHIT." She says after dropping her phone in spilled coffee.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't pay attention -." He says before coming face to face with the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen.

"It's Ok! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." She admits while holding his gaze.

This guy is hot she thinks. He has dark brown curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. You could tell he much older but of course that's what made him hotter.

"Let me help you clean your phone." He says while reaching for it and when their hands touched bonnie felt a jolt. Not because he was supernatural but because of something she wasn't aware of.

"No its ok my phone barely touched the coffee so I think it'll be fine." She smiles while standing to her full height which wasn't that far from the ground. When he finally stood up her breath hitched, this man was beautiful. She didn't have x ray vision but she was sure he had a set of abs you could lick yogurt off of_. Keep it PG Bons he's still a stranger._

**_The Mystery man Opens his mouth to speak but closes it when Bonnie interrupt him._**

"If that's an apology I much would rather have your name." she says with a small smile.

He laughs "I could give you that my name is Shane." He smiles while holding out his hand.

"Well I have one of those to Bonnie…Bonnie Bennett." She shakes his hand and smirks

"Nice to meet you Bonnie and if you don't mind me changing the subject from phones and proper introductions can I just say you have the most amazing eyes." He says in almost a trance.

Bonnie blushes and pulls her hair to one side of her shoulder. It wasn't until Matt caught her attention with a fake cough that she realized she was still holding his hand.

"Are those your friends?" He asks while pointing his head in their direction. She turns to see Lucy and her two best friends grinning and winking at her, Alaric who had a look on his face that would resemble a dad catching his daughter with a boy in her room, Tyler and Matt snickering at a pissed off Jeremy and The Salvatore Brothers who could kill a man with the glare they were shooting Shane.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at the gang behind her. "Friends? Hardly their just the people I came here with." Bonnie says and receives different reactions from the crowd behind her.

Shane laughs knowing she was just as upset with the interruption as he was. "Well if you need a friend why don't you give me a call?" He says while handing Bonnie his card.

Bonnie grabs the card and let their fingers brush against one another. "One more wouldn't hurt. " She smirks and with that she walks around him knowing full well he was checking her out.

"Definitely a Happy Birthday to me." She says then hums the birthday song.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the introduction to Shane. We're going to meet his character in the next season of TVD so I decided to get a jump on him before JP ruins him -_- **

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I wanted to fill this chapter with more of Bonnie's family history and her possible future. No good deed can go unpunished even if it was for ALL the right reasons. **

Damon stares at the ring that was once tucked safely secured in its costumed made jewelry box. He had it designed especially for her; it was a small leather box with a diamond in crested infinity symbol on top of it. He twirls the ring around on his finger while admiring the beauty of it. It looked similar to a mood ring with a silver band that held the huge crest. It was beautiful piece of jewelry that held so much meaning to it. But he couldn't shake the strange feeling that he had when he thought about this ring and Bonnie. His mind drifted to his conversation with the voo doo lady. _Was she warning him about Bonnie's future?_

**One Month Earlier**

_Stefan jumps in his car and speeds off, clearly someone's in a hurry. Damon was watching the whole display between Stefan and his little witch, from his position on her tree branch they looked a little to chummy for his taste. Especially sense Stefan was so head over heels for Elena. _

_Damon scoffs "Saint Stefan you're at it again I see." The crow turns his beady eyes back to the window and see's Bonnie holding onto the picture of the bracelet & ring that she obviously wants so badly. He never thought that bonnie would be the kind who would seek eternal beauty and a power boost without cause. She had a power of 100 dead witches so why did she need it and as far as her beauty was concerned she was ahead of the curve, hands down one of the most gorgeous women he has ever seen in his entire existence and that's saying a lot. So he didn't get it. As Damon continues to watch her he sees that she gets up and grabs the picture frame off her nightstand. She takes her place back on the bed and rubs the picture. He flies closer so he can get a better look at what she's doing and suddenly her grief hits him like a tittle wave. That's why she wants the Jewelry; she wants to fill closer to Sheila. After watching Bonnie cry herself to sleep Damon jumps off the branch and returns to his human form_

_After a quick glance at Bonnie's window he mumbles "I won't let you down little witch. I promise." And with that he was gone._

**Three Week Later**

_When he received a tip of the whereabouts of the jewelry from one of his connections he ended up in the outskirts of Louisiana in what it appeared to be a dimly lit voodoo shop. The place was decked out in all kinds of weird things potions, dead animals, freaky sculptures and masks, voodoo dolls and witch brooms (do they really ride brooms?) Damon chuckles and refrains from buying one as a gag gift for his witch. _

_Before Damon could ring the bell for a little customer service he heard small voice from the shadows. "I was expecting you." _

_Damon was a little taken back but recovered with his best poker face "Is that so!?"_

_The mysterious lady finally appears literally out of know where. She was a petite little thing; she looked to be in her mid-40s, she big green eyes and caramel colored skin. She actually reminded him a lot of Sheila Bennett._

_She nods before coming stepping closer to the vampire. As soon as she did, Damon could literally feel the power radiating off her, it was quite intimidating. "I have Mr. Salvatore and I have what you require." _

_"What exactly am I looking for?" Damon asks with a raised eyebrow. This lady pops up out of nowhere and immediately starts the conversation like she wasn't fazed by him, that's his move._

_The mystery lady placed a wooden box on table and gestured for him to take a look. She obviously was the strong silent type. He narrows his eyes at the box contemplating on whether he should check out the box. Two things can happen if he opens a mysterious box from a witch either 1) He'll be hexed or 2) He'll die. Damon was always a gambling man and hell he was the baddest around so why not._

_Walking over to the box he glances at the creepy old lady before opening it. He pulls out the ring and studies it and looks at the lady for answers._

_"Ms. Bennett knows how this ring works. It's all in Emily's Girmore." _

_Damon immediately took on a predatory stance when he realized she knew more Bennett's then he thought. "How do you know who this is for? And what do you know about Emily." He yells_

_"I'm a witch." She says giving him the duh-look _

_Taking a step closer to Damon she narrows her eyes and waves her hand over the ring and right before his eyes it glows emerald. "When you give this ring to Ms. Bennett she needs to be careful." She turns on her heels to exit but is stopped by Damon's words_

_"Is that all you're going to say? I can't give her this ring not knowing what the hell it's going to do to her." Damon yells getting frustrated with this ladies vague answer._

_The mystery Lady merely blinks at Damon's anger "Everything she needs to know is in the girmore." She repeats_

_Damon narrows his eyes "I have ways of getting answers out of you WITCH." stepping towards the mystery ady_

_Before he got any closer he was thrown half way across the room. His back hit the wall so hard he swore he shattered his spine. ARGGHH! Damon screams in agony but recovered quickly when he notices the ring is no longer in his position._

_"If you want this ring I suggest you not threaten me Damon." She says with a sass that he was all too familiar with._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_ "I called you Mr. Salvatore earlier silly man. Clearly you're the foolish one out of you and your brother."_

_"How do you know-."_

_"I know everything." She says before handing him the ring. Damon just stares at the lady. Sure he's been around a long time and shouldn't be surprised that some people may recognize him in the supernatural world but this was a little different. _

_"I think I'm at disadvantage you know me but I don't seem to know your name."_

_"My Name is Addie."_

_"Does Addie have a last name?"_

_"You know the answer to that."_

_"You're a Bennett?"_

_"Sheila's older Sister."_

_"Older sister!?" Damon asks clearly in disbelief_

_She gives him a small smile "I slowed my aging process."_

_Damon closes his mouth and merely blinks. "Does Bonnie know about you?"_

_She cringes and nods "But she thinks I'm dead and I trust that you'll keep it that way?_

_Damon looks at her puzzled. Bonnie would love to know that she had more family who shared her supernatural Heritage. But clearly this lady had other plans. "So why don't you want Bonnie to know your alive?" He asks crossing his arms his arms over his muscular chest._

_"It's best for everyone if she doesn't know that I'm alive."_

_"Bonnie needs-"Damon started but was soon interrupted by the pissed off witch._

_"ENOUGH!" She screams. It took Addie years to cope with the absence of her family so she didn't need anyone ruining her track record when she finally got over with the loss of her families presence in her life._

_"If you love her at all you wouldn't tell her I'm alive. Nothing good will come from it." _

_"Wait! Who says I love the witch. We barely like each other." Damon knows his words sound Hallow but hell he didn't care._

_"I took a walk through your mind Mr. Salvatore and its saying the same thing your hearts been telling you since the night Bonnie died. You just have to admit to yourself."_

_He knew that his feelings for Bonnie changed the night of the Decade Dance but to have someone else point out to him what he tried to brush off as a slight ping that may soon go away. He was speechless. _

_He nods before exiting the store_

_"Damon." He stops and glances at Addie_

_"Promise me that when the time comes and she needs to be saved. You will do what needs to be done to ensure our line continues to walk this earth. She's our Legacy."_

_He didn't need her to reiterate because he already knew what she was asking of him. So he gave her the answer the only way he knew how "I'll shove my blood down her throat before I let her die." He says before vanishing_

**End of Flashback**

Damon meant what he said he would do whatever it took to save Bonnie, even if it meant turning her into something she would hate. Unbeknownst to the older brother Stefan had a similar memory of his visit with Addie while he holds the bracelet in his hand.

_"Whatever it takes."_ They both said in unison

**Bonnie's Room**

"So are you going to call him?" Caroline asks while plopping on Bonnie's bed. After their return from the mall Bonnie couldn't shake the good vibes she got from Shane.

"No Caroline, Bons is not desperate enough to call this man after just meeting him." Lucy says while taking swig of vodka.

"She's right Caroline… she'll call tomorrow." Elena giggles while staring at the card.

Bonnie huffs and then rolls her eyes "Where is the fine wisdom? Shouldn't you guys be telling me to stay away from this guy because 1) He's older 2) we're only here for the weekend and its bad idea to attach yourself to guys who don't share the same zip code as you and 3) He could be the Boogeyman in a Hot Body. Bonnie frowns knowing full well the last one was a strong possibility.

The girls look at each other before Laughing loudly. Bonnie narrows her eyes and with her magic she picks up three pillows and smacks them over the head with them. "Don't laugh at me." She pouts.

"Sorry BB it's just that we're in Miami and you need to get laid this weekend so we're not going to interfere. A hot ONS in multiple positions is a gift that keeps on giving so who am I to interfere." Caroline says with a wink

All the girls laugh before Lucy speaks

"As far the Boogeyman is concerned that's definitely a possibility. But of course you didn't pick up any supernatural vibes from him, did you? Lucy asks clearly afraid of the answer.

"No, thank God." Bonnie says while collapsing onto her bed next to Caroline

"Well then you're already 0-3. Besides I want us to be normal this weekend." Elena whines.

"Three vamps, Two witches, a werewolf, a doppelganger, Two guys who can't die for shit and a human living together in Beach house in Miami is normal!? " Lucy says needing another drink after that bizarre list.

"Geez! That sounds like an opening to a bad joke." Bonnie says and the girls burst out laughing

"Enough with the bullshit talk it's time for the fab four to pull off bad bitch status and get ready." Caroline jumps up and makes her way to the radio and turns it up. Maroon 5's "**One More Time" **Blasts throughout the room.

_ So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

The Girls pair up and danced with one another Lucy danced with Elena and Caroline danced with Bonnie. The guys downstairs look up at the ceiling hearing the commotion up stairs. They all look at one another and burst out laughing. Damon merely smirks thinking _he couldn't wait to see his witch._

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter more Shane, presents, partying and Hook ups to come J**

**Reviews would be love 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been a minute for this one but I'm back with an update let me know what you think?**

All the guys are downstairs waiting for the girls to make their entrance. Jeremy was the only one not attending the festivities tonight because he was still underage but that didn't bother him because he had other plans for Bonnie that didn't involve the whole gang _and Damon. _To say that everyone didn't want to dress too impress in Miami would be a bold face lie. Tyler wore a white T- Shirt that hugged his biceps and arms, a pair of denim jeans, a kango hat and biker boots. Matt, Stefan Damon and Alaric all were dressed similar but were styled differently in button down shirts and Jeans. Damon & Alaric were rocking the all black attire they were so use to wearing, Matt wore a white button down shirt and blue jeans, while Stefan wore a navy blue button down with a pair of black jeans. What can they say they all clean up well.

"Hey, we want to be at the club at 10 so get your asses down stairs so we can get the gift exchange over with." Damon bellowed up stairs He already told himself he was going to give bonnie his gift in private but unbeknownst to him Stefan thought the same thing.

"Someone's eager which means trouble for everyone within a two mile radius." Tyler stats while crossing his arms over his chest. For his part Damon only scoffed "no one asked Rex." Tyler took a step forward before Matt intervened. "Chill out guys we're here to celebrate with Bonnie and create happy memories not sad ones." Matt looks between the guys knowing full well if he let them fight someone wasn't going to make it out of this alive. "Whatever." Both guys mumble.

"GUYS COME ON." Stefan yells upstairs. He's getting irritated because they've been getting ready for the last 3 hours.

"It looks like Damon isn't the only eager one." Alaric chimes in with a slight chuckle. _Something's going on with the Salvatore's and for some reason he didn't think it had anything to do with Elena._

Stefan glares and just shakes his head. Stefan not denying his eagerness didn't escape Damon.

**Upstairs:**

All the girls were dressed and ready to go. Only thing left to do now was to put the final touches to Bonnie's everything. Bonnie was supposed to wear a pink tube dress but that plan was nipped in the bud when her dress was ruined when nail polish spilled on it. To say Bonnie was pissed would be describing it mildly. So now Bonnie was wearing one of the dresses Caroline purchased at the mall. It was a black hooded long sleeve tub dress that barely touched mid-thigh. She wore a small amount of eye liner to make her green eyes pop and red lipstick. Her shoes were her own _but Caroline had other plans_ they were ankle Booties with a silver cuff that made them look bad ass. Bonnie accessories consisted of earrings and gloves to complete the outfit.

"BB you are looking good." Caroline beams while sweeping Bonnie's wavy layers that framed her face and went down past her shoulders after a much needed haircut.

"I'm not going to lie you almost look as good as me." Lucy adds while winking at her baby cousin.

"ELENA" The girls hear Stefan yell from downstairs.

"We'll be down in a sec Stefan." Elena hollers back annoyed by her boyfriend. He didn't know it took time to create perfection.

Bonnie gives her friends and cousin a once over while placing the hood back on her head. Caroline wore a Black baby doll dress that showed her long legs, silver stilettos and her hair was in a twisted bun with side swipe bangs. Lucy wore a black tube dress that had the back out; her hair was in ringlets that went to the middle of her back. While Elena wore a crème short strapless summer dress that barely touched mid-thigh and wedges on her feet and her long pin straight hair hung past her shoulders.

"Me? You guys are looking Hot." And she makes a show of her appreciation to her hot comrades by doing several cat calls and long whistles. Elena and Lucy roll their eyes while Caroline beams and eats the whole display up.

"We better get downstairs before the guys die from patience. " Caroline says while rolling her eyes. Bonnie tells them to go ahead. "Texting Professor Hottie are we?" Elena smiles knowingly

Bonnie rolls her eyes and shoos Elena off knowing full well that's what she's doing. Elena laughs and exits the room.

Bonnie sends a text to Shane: **Heading to 5th-place LIV to celebrate my birthday. I could use another friend to party with? **She waits for her response and luckily she doesn't have to wait long.

**See you in an hour, friend. ;) **Bonnie smiles before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs to a bickering Damon and Caroline.

When Bonnie makes her way down the stairs the room falls silent and every man in the room _except Alaric _Has their mouths wide open. Caroline smacks Tyler upside the head but smiles because she knew her work was being appreciated. While Elena study's Damon before placing her hand over Stefan's eyes playfully.

Bonnie steps in front of the group and places her hands on her hips. "Please don't stop on my account I love giving out aneurysms on my birthday." The group chuckles because seeing a hot bonnie was fun but seeing a playful bonnie was definitely a welcomed distraction to Matt and Tyler. To some guys in the room the distraction went unwanted and heard. As Alaric looks to Jeremy, Stefan and Damon and shakes his head. _This is going to be a problem._

"We'll do the gift exchange when we get back. Its 10:30 and I need a few dozen drinks." Lucy comments while sashaying pass Alaric. _Lucy is looking Hot in that black dress_ Alaric muses. Damon catches Alaric checking out Lucy he merely winks and gives him a nod of approval. Alaric chuckles but follows behind Lucy with a plan in mind.

While Caroline grabs Tyler by the shirt "We'll be in the Limo, Right Tyler?" Caroline gives him a look that clearly stats she has other plans for the limo ride. However, Tyler is all too happy to follow his hot girlfriend and sends the group a parting wink. Matt just stares at the vacant spot Caroline left before turning back to smile at Bonnie ._Matt's still in love with Caroline_ . Bonnie gives Matt a sympathy smile understanding how he was feeling to be honest she was starting to wonder if she should tell Caroline but she didn't want to rock the boat between her and Tyler.

Jeremy's sudden appearance in front of her brings her out of her musing "Hey Jer." Bonnie smiles and he smiles back loving that she used his nickname.

"You look beautiful Bonnie" Bonnie suddenly finds the gloves on her hands interesting and looks back into Jeremy's big brown eyes. _I use too love those eyes._

"Thank You Jer." Damon and Stefan roll their eyes at the awkward exchange. Stefan clears his throat trying to get Bonnies attention on him while Damon decides whether or not he should knock over the vase next time to him too get those emerald orbs on him. _When did they get desperate for Bonnie's attention? _They muse.

"Look Bonnie we should probably get going because the line is going to be wrapped around the building." Elena smiles sadly she hates to break up the sweet moment between her best friend and brother.

"Yea you're right. Well good night Jer." Bonnie smiles before side stepping him but is stopped when Jeremy grabs her elbow. "Bonnie when you get back there are a few things I want to talk you about."

Bonnie raises a brow at this. "Is it important? If so we talk now and they can go ahead-"

Damon shakes his head at this. "I don't think so judgey we came down here to celebrate your birthday and that's exactly what we're going to do. Whatever baby gilbert has to tell you it can wait." He says glaring at Jeremy before placing a hand on the small of Bonnie's back leading her to the door.

Jeremy scowls at Damon for the interruption but he didn't want Bonnie to miss out on the fun for her birthday. "Go ahead Bonnie and have fun we can talk when you get back."

"Are sure?"

He nods "Positive"

Bonnie walks back over to Jeremy and gives him a tight hug "Goodnight Jer." Stefan and Damon are annoyed that Bonnie is even entertaining Jeremy after he cheated on her. Elena notices the room has suddenly filled with tension and she wasn't sure why.

The gang in the house suddenly hears a horn outside and a slightly drunken Lucy yelling at them "Come on." _Great there's alcohol in the limo_

Elena grabs Bonnies hand and they run outside to the limo with the Salvatore's hot on their trails. When Bonnie moves to get in the car she feels Damon's wayward hands on her ass and she turn to glare him "What it was just sticking out I couldn't resist." He smirks.

Bonnie smiles sweetly before giving him an aneurysm "Sorry, you being a dick and all I couldn't resist." Bonnie gives him a smirk of her own. Damon recovers and then shoots her a playful glare. _Their Banters are like foreplay _

Damon grabs the Elijah Craig and takes a long sip before speaking "Let the Good times Roll." He says while pulling Bonnie closer to him. She stares up at him wondering what he's up to because he's been extremely touchy lately. Damon knew Bonnie was skeptical of him and that's why tonight he wanted to show her she had no reason to.

"Relax Judgey, I'll be a good little vampire tonight."

"Is that before or after you seduce and drain the first girl you see?"

Damon smirks "Jealous?"

Bonnie raises an arched eyebrow at that "Hell no, No biting or killing anyone tonight Damon. I mean it."

Damon stares at Bonnie like she had grown two heads "Then what the hell am I supposed to do tonight?" Everyone in the limo glares at Damon for that comment because leave it to him to try and ruin something before it starts. _They should have left his ass at home _they think.

Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest and shifts away from him "We know that fun for you includes some form of torture, blood , naked blonds-"

"And don't forget a good bottle of Johnnie walker." He interrupts loving that he's getting on her nerves. _Which also means he has her attention "_And for your information I don't like blonds. Isn't that right Caroline?" Caroline bares her fangs at the idiot Salvatore.

"You're a dick." Bonnie stares angrily into his icy blues

"And you're judgmental witch." Damon retorts back while glaring into her emerald orbs.

Something shifts in the air and suddenly everyone is uncomfortable. The gang isn't bothered by the banter because that's their MO but what does strike a nerve is the sexual tension that wasn't so visible until now.

Elena clears her throat not liking what she saw pass between them and Stefan is all too happy that his girlfriend has poor timing. "We're here." She yells and everyone joins in with screams because this place looks hot. With a little compulsion _thanks to Caroline_ the gang was able to get in without waiting in line and if the outside was Hot then the inside was an inferno. Strobe lights and bright colors were everywhere and the bass of the music was so intoxicating that you couldn't help but to sway a little.

"Damn this place is on fire." Lucy smiles while scoping the crowd for hot guys.

Caroline nods in agreement and Jumps up and down when they start playing Wiz Khalifa 'Work Hard Play Hard' "GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT THERE NOWW." Caroline grabs Bonnie's hand and Elena does the same to Lucy. Bonnie beams because she's been dancing sense she heard the music outside the club and it doesn't take long for Tyler and Matt to join them. While everyone else is on the dance floor the other guy's head to the VIP section and to the bar too get drinks.

"So Alaric are you going after Lucy?" Damon asks bluntly making Alaric choke on his beer.

"Excuse Me." Alaric wipes his mouth trying to look as indifferent as possible. However, Damon knew his comrade well enough to know that he was full of shit. Especially since he's been staring at Lucy since they left the house and Damon planned on letting him know that. "You're full of shit Alaric you know that. You have a thing for Lucy and can't even admit it."

Alaric scoffs at his drinking buddy because seriously he had a lot of damn nerves especially since he's been secretly pining for a certain brunette and he wasn't talking about Elena. "Damon you don't want to go there." Alaric raises a brow.

Damon opens and closes his mouth because no he didn't want to go there,

"You don't have to treat me like child I know Damon is in love with Elena," Stefan says while downing is shot of tequila. On his part Damon merely stares at Stefan like he said something as absurd as him having feelings for Caroline.

Damon chuckles and shakes his head. That didn't escape the younger Salvatore and before he was able to question him everyone came back to the table, well almost everyone.

"Where's Bonnie?" The Salvatore's ask in unison and everyone at the table looks at them questioningly. Alaric downs his drink to hold back at laugh _this is definitely NOT good_

Elena is slightly annoyed but brushes it off "Bonnie is on the dance floor with her new friend." she says staring at the duo in the sea of gyrating bodies.

Damon looks in the direction she's staring in and suddenly Hot rage boils inside of him "What the hell is Professor Shady doing here?" He says between clenched teeth

Lucy rolls her eyes at Damon's childish and unwarranted nickname "First of all you don't know him so you can keep your nick name and second of all he's here because Bonnie invited him so back off." She says while glaring at him.

Damon responds with wide eyes "Well first of all Lucy I don't have to know him to see that something's not right with this guy and second of all Bonnie doesn't need this guy to entertain her when she have me as the life of the party." He says while turning his attention back to Bonnie and Professor Creepy.

"Damon you sound like a jealous boyfriend." Matt says while plotting ways to keep him away from Bonnie.

Caroline holds up her hand "OK never put Damon and boyfriend in the same sentence when discussing Bonnie ok Matt." Caroline shivers not liking the sound of that at all. Tyler kisses Caroline on the lips sweetly because honestly her Damon hate is like an aphrodisiac sometimes.

Damon glares angrily at the nauseating couple and downs another shot. They don't know what the hell their talking about he and Bonnie would be perfect together. _Woah! Where the hell did that come from?_

On the other side of the table Elena and Stefan didn't like how hurt Damon looked when Caroline shot down any possibility of he and Bonnie being anything more than partners in crime. Elena was still in Love with Damon and well Stefan wasn't so sure his feelings for Bonnie were only Platonic. The group watches the duo on the dance floor who were now drawing a crowd thinking: _this going to be a long weekend._

**A/N: Alright that was the update. Things are going to get messy from here on out. Bonnie is none the wiser to the brewing feelings the Salvatore's have for her and of course the hard on Jeremy still has for her and something tells me Damon has to keep an eye out on professor Shane. Elena's jealous side will become more of an issue on this trip; Caroline will start to remember the reason why she fell in love with Matt in the first place. While Alaric and Lucy come to an agreement.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What the hell here's another update! P.S Thanks for the all the love J**

**I apologize for all the errors I may have in this story... I'm too lazy to proofread LOL**

Bonnie is so caught up in the intoxicating music that it took an elbow from Lucy to get her attention. "Professor Hottie is looking for you." she grins while pointing to the clubs entrance. Bonnie tried her hardest to keep the smile off her face but failed miserably. She and Professor Shane have been talking on the phone majority of the day and texting when she thought know was looking. But unbeknownst to her they were well aware of her not so subtle chit chat with Professor Shane.

Bonnie tries to play it cool but failed "How do you know he's looking for me?" Lucy rolls her eyes at her cousin "Bonnie please he isn't here for the hot wings .Pause. Or maybe he is." she winks before she resumes dancing again.

Bonnie laughs and nudges Lucy "shut it and be nice to him." Lucy was a little taken back by how much Bonnie likes this guy after only knowing him for a short amount of time. Her being her she wanted to comment on it but reframed because she didn't want to ruin her cousin's birthday. But it would definitely be addressed later.

Professor Shane immediately spots Bonnie on the dance floor of gyrating bodies. When he first met her he immediately thought she was one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Although her looks and personality are what got his attention it was her name that gave him pause. He knew all about the Bennett women including the important detail that they were a family of powerful witches. Shane has been tracking the history of The Bennett Witches and hoped one day an opportunity would present itself were he would meet one. Until one day he met Sheila Bennett she was a colleague of his and something of a mentor. She was strong in her craft and wiser then her age. Sheila talked highly of her granddaughter but she never gave away any indication that she too practiced witch craft. _But he knew._ He knew everything about Ayanna, Emily, Sheila, Abby and Lucy but Bonnie was something special she was the strongest of her line rivaling her predecessors with her power and strength. Now that they've met and gotten to know each other a bit he was ready to put his plan in motion. _I'm gonna be everything to this girl._

Shane made his way through the gyrating bodies and stopped upon seeing Bonnie up close and personal. _She was stunning "_Someone's having fun." He smiles down at her with his big brown eyes.

"I am now and sense you're on the dance floor how about a dance with the birthday girl." Bonnie gives him smile that could bring any man to their knees. He pulls her close accepting the challenge and they both start to sway to the music. "It would be my pleasure."

Bonnie grins his way before speaking "I got to say I'm envious of you… "Shane raises an eyebrow. "… Living in a city like Miami were everything sinful should be legal." Shane chuckles because Miami was a great place to do all the things you normally wouldn't do and something's telling him that's exactly what Bonnie's doing. "I have to agree anyone who lives here should consider themselves lucky." Bonnie stops dancing and studies him "You don't live here?" She doesn't know why she's sad to hear that I mean it's not like she's from here either, but still.

Shane shakes his head "I'm a get up and go kind of guy. But I will be staying in one place for a while because I was hired at university in a small town." Bonnie nods. Even though she would only get to know him for the weekend it was good to see a man with his head on straight. She's been around grown men who act their shoes sizes for so long she forgot what it was like to be around a real man.

"Well I guess we have to toast too your new job then." She smiles up at him and Shane grabs her hand and leads her to the bar. She didn't notice that her friends have been off the dance floor for a while now and have been watching them on the dance floor together. And of course all the vamps at the table were listening to everything they were saying. Leaving Damon and Stefan annoyed and pissed that she's so comfortable with this guy when it took eons for her to warm up to them.

Shane orders him a gin and tonic and Bonnie a vodka Lemonade. Bonnie raises her glass "To good things happening too good people." Shane follows suite "And to the birthday girl who has single handily turned this business trip from business to pleasure." He winks and they clink glasses before taking sip of their drinks.

If vampires could have high blood pressure Damon and Stefan's would be through the roof. Stefan decides he has heard enough and wants to break up the love fest between Bonnie and the new guy but he doesn't want to be obvious so he grabs Elena's hand leading her to bar.

When he reaches the bar he orders a beer for him and a Bahama Mama for Elena "Are we having fun?" Elena smirks giving Bonnie the 'work-it-girl' eyes. Bonnie stares at Elena and Stefan forgetting she came here with her friends. "Of course, Elena and Stefan I want you to meet Shane, Shane these are my friends Stefan and Elena." They all shake hands and trade smiles except Stefan's didn't reach his eyes and Shane picked up on that.

He hated to agree with Damon on this but something wasn't right about this guy and he had every attention on finding what he was up to. "Shane we have a VIP Section why don't you come and join us." Stefan offers putting on his best I'm not jealous and I'm not trying to watch your ass smile. Elena nodded in agreement because if Bonnie was busy with Professor Shane she wouldn't be subjected to more Bamon foreplay.

"Yea, the more the merrier besides its Bonnie's Birthday and you wouldn't want to deny the birthday girl now would you Shane!?' Elena smirks

Shane stares down at Bonnie and then meets Stefan's Gaze. "What kind of man would I be to deny a beautiful women. He looks back down at Bonnie. "You lead and I'll follow" And in that moment it was miracle she was still standing after those swoon worthy words. However, those words were the tick in Stefan's Jaw he let the couple walk past him before he and Elena brought up the rear.

When they finally arrived to the table Tyler was doing shots alone while Caroline and Matt and Alaric and Lucy were on the dance floor. But Damon hasn't moved inch since entering the club. He blatantly ignored every woman who gave him the 'I wanna fuck eyes' some of them even came to him hoping to get a dance or a quickie in the ladies room but Damon wasn't in the mood. Bonnie has been spending way too much time with Professor Shady and he didn't know what the hell Stefan was doing but whatever it was he didn't like it. When he heard that not too subtle gesture from professor creepy it took everything in him not to snatch Bonnie away from him and stake his claim but he knew it was too soon.

Bonnie bulks at introducing Shane to Damon but she doesn't want to be rude so she gives in "Shane this is Tyler and …" She pauses while running her fingers through her hair "… The man she can't stop thinking about no matter how hard she tries Damon, Damon Salvatore." Damon interrupts while giving her grin that she could only describe as shit eating.

Bonnie narrows her eyes wanting so badly to give him aneurysm but refrains by the skin of her teeth. "More like the pain in my..." before Bonnie could rip Damon a new one Shane interrupts the bickering duo. "Nice to meet you all though I'm sure Bonnie doesn't agree." He smirks. Damon narrows eyes before gripping the man's hand making him flinch in pain. Bonnie raises a brow at Damon and Damon being Damon just shrugs it off.

Things were heating up between Alaric and Lucy on the dance floor but Lucy could easily blame it on all the alcohol she consumed. _Alaric not so much_. After the steamy dance between them Alaric was more determined than ever to get Lucy into bed. He usually wasn't the one to participate in one night stands given his history with Jenna and Isabella. But Lucy was fun and they ultimately didn't like each other and you know what they say about two people who don't like each other. _This is familiar_. He knew Lucy wasn't the settling down type and after his past two relationships he wasn't ready too. So their agreement worked and he was all too eager to show her how well.

"If we do this we can't tell anyone. I love my cousin but I don't need a lecture from her about sleeping with her former history teacher."

Alaric chuckles because apparently The Bennett Women had a fetish for teachers "Fine, I prefer not to hear the same lecture."

Lucy leans closer to Alaric and he wraps her in his arms. "Once to get it out of our system and then we go our separate ways."

Alaric leans further into Lucy until their breath mingles. "How about we enjoy each other's company until the weekend is over and then we go our separate ways." He bargains and to sweeten the pot he runs his fingers down her exposed back. Lucy almost loses it and shivers at his touch.

She checks glances over at the table to see if anyone is looking and turns to seal the deal with a scorching kiss.

Caroline and Matt joins them at the table and Bonnie introduces them to Shane and does the same with Alaric and Lucy. Caroline has been trying all night to get Tyler back on the dance floor but he refuses. _ Apparently the bottom of the tequila bottle is more enticing then she is. _So when she asked Matt to dance he was all too eager to accept. When they first started dancing it should've felt awkward but it didn't, that was one of things she loved about Matt. After everything they've been through awkward was never the word for their relationship.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Matt asks while resisting the urge to pull her closer to him.

"Of course I am, Even if my boyfriend prefers the company of tequila over me at the moment I'm having a blast. I'm with people I couldn't picture my life without and then there's Damon." She frowns.

Matt chuckles and Caroline just takes a moment to stare at him. Matt was a gorgeous guy but it always something special about him when he was happy. Nothing made her happier then _Matt's happiness._

"Matt are you happy?" Caroline asks out of know where. She studies him not sure what his answer will be and honestly Matt didn't know what answer to give her. They fall into a comfortable silence before he speaks "I am now." He says while staring into her sunflower blue eyes. If she still had a heartbeat it would leaping out of her chest right now. _Oh shit! _

When they made it back to the table they were introduced to Shane and that's when the fun really began _and not to mention the unwanted drama_.

Suddenly Neyo's new single "Let Me Love You" Starts blaring through the speakers and Damon thinks fate has rolled the dice in his favor. "Hey judgey! May I have this dance? He asks while holding out his hand. Bonnie stares at it because she swears she sees three of them. Sober Bonnie would have told him to fuck off but 5 glasses of tequila and a Vodka Lemonade earlier Bonnie was all too eager to accept his hand. Damon helps her to her feet and leads her to the dance floor.

Damon and Bonnie waste no time drawing a crowd with their seductive dance. Bonnie sways her hips to the beat and Damon is right behind her giving it back. When she turns to face him she notices something in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. Damon knows she could see his feeling for her in his eyes and honestly he doesn't care. Bonnie was his and soon she will know it.

Bonnie opens her mouth to say something to him but is suddenly spun toward a hard chest that belonged to "Stefan." Bonnie asks in a drunken haze. He wouldn't have been this bold if Elena hadn't insisted on them dancing but when they finally got to the dance floor she went straight to Damon and he made tracks to Bonnie.

"Are you surprised birthday girl?" he asks in a slight husky voice

Bonnie tries shake her head of the drunken haze and turns to see Damon and Elena dancing. "umm yea Stefan you don't dance." She says while moving with him to the music.

Stefan thinks for a moment and she's right he doesn't like dancing but apparently he loves it when he's dancing with her. "Maybe I didn't have the right dancing partner." Stefan smirks

Bonnie smirks back at him and leans closer "Stefan Salvatore are you flirting with me because if so my best friend will not be pleased to hear that." She giggles because let's face it Bonnie is fucked up.

Stefan meets her step with one of his own to the point where their noises are almost touching "And what if I am?" He asks and Bonnie just stares into his sea water green eyes and notices the same thing in his eyes she saw in Damon's. _What the hell is going?_

Meanwhile, Elena and Damon watches the exchange between Stefan and Bonnie and suddenly everything finally clicks. Stefan has feelings for Bonnie and that is the tick in Damon's jaw. _Not again. _However, Elena is in denial about the men who are supposed to love her forever. There is no way they could have turned their affections to her best friend. _None, Right? _

**A/N: How did I do? I told you it's gonna get messy and it is. Elena confides in Caroline and Lucy overhears. Bonnie is starting to notice certain changes when it comes to Stefan and Damon in regards to her. Three couples are going to get it on. Jeremy shows Bonnie a good time and Professor Shane heads to Mystic Falls and YES! Bonnie finally gets her gifts on their final night in Miami.**


End file.
